


The Lesser of Evils

by AetherBunny



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, forrest is a softie, relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sort of something tiny and cute involving Jack and Cricket (and Forrest), it could be romantic or just a moment of bromance, I hesitate to even list it as a ship in the tags...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesser of Evils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I really liked Jack and Cricket's relationship in the movie and what happens to Cricket broke my heart. I figured they could use something nice to make up for it.

"Jack." Forrest called for his younger brother, his voice no louder than an intimate conversation. "Jack." He rounded the station to the shack Jack and Cricket used as a garage. 

"Jack? There you are." Jack was fast asleep on the little cot Cricket used as a bed. He was flat on his back with one hand tucked up behind his head. The other was resting on Cricket himself. The skinny boy was tucked between Jack and the wall his head in the crook of Jack's neck, his limbs draped across the other boy. Cricket reminded him of his bird dog, sleeping like that. 

Forrest considered them for a moment, Howard often joked about them like this, but he never paid it much thought. Now he was made to. Quite frankly, he would much rather have Jack keep doing just what he was doing here than to go getting himself into some mess with some father over his pretty daughter. There would be no shotgun wedding, no bastard children... actually the more Forrest thought about it the more he approved of the situation. What a Bondurant did was his own business and Cricket was as good as one anyway. He just shrugged, and waved them off. Jack could help him with the lumber later. Had he been alone he might have dragged his brother from the bed feet first or held his nose to startle him awake, but Cricket looked so calm, and nobody was around to call him soft for letting them be.


End file.
